1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic device with concealed firearm system and more particularly pertains to providing personal protection when in an adverse circumstance to a user through the use of a firearm concealed in a device which does not look like a firearm.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of electronic devices and firearms of known designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, electronic devices and firearms of known designs and configurations previously devised and utilized for the purpose of concealing firearms in various objects through known methods and apparatuses are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
The prior art discloses a large number of devices for providing personal protection when in an adverse circumstance: U.S. Pat. No. 756,182, Combined Knuckle Duster and Revolver, issued Mar. 19, 1904, to Novak; U.S. Pat. No. 1,073,312, Pistol, issued Sep. 16, 1913, to Woods; U.S. Pat. No. 3,448,541, Novelty Sounding and Projectile Firing Writing Instrument, issued Jun. 10, 1969, to Barlow; U.S. Pat. No. 3,557,481, Firearm Mounted in a Shoe Heel, issued Jan. 26, 1971, to Stuart; U.S. Pat. No. 4,154,927, Multi-function Clipboard Apparatus, issued May 8, 1979, to Owens; U.S. Pat. No. 5,001,854, Gun Safety Locking Devices, issued Mar. 26, 1991, to Derman; U.S. Pat. No. 5,303,495, Personal Weapon System, issued Apr. 19, 1994, to Harthcock; U.S. Pat. No. 5,476,192, Self-Defense Device, issued Dec. 19, 1995, to Julinot; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,720,193, Push Button Firearm Locked issued Feb. 14, 1998, to Dick.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe an electronic device with concealed firearm system that allows providing personal protection when in an adverse circumstance to a user through the use of a firearm concealed in a device which does not look like a firearm.
In this respect, the electronic device with concealed firearm system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing personal protection when in an adverse circumstance to a user through the use of a firearm concealed in a device which does not look like a firearm.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved electronic device with concealed firearm system. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of electronic devices and firearms of known designs and configurations now present in the prior art, the present invention provides an improved electronic device with concealed firearm system. As such, the general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new and improved electronic device with concealed firearm system and method which has all the advantages of the prior art and none of the disadvantages.
To attain this, the present invention essentially comprises a new and improved electronic device with a concealed firearm system comprising, in combination, a housing having an interior face and an exterior face and a peripheral side wall there between and with a cavity there within, the side wall having a split along its length to allow for the releasable separation between the interior face of the housing and the exterior face of the housing; an ear piece and a mouth piece formed on the interior face of the housing with a keypad formed with depressable buttons, the depressable buttons including three rows and four columns, the first row having characters 1; 2,A,B,C; 3,D,E,F; the second row having characters 4,G,H.I; 5,J.K.L: 6,M.N,O; the third row having characters 7,P,R,S,; 8,T,U,V; 9,W,X,Y; and the fourth row having characters a * (star); 0,Q,Z; and # (pound); an antenna extending upwardly from one portion of the peripheral side wall, the antenna having a tubular wall with a rigid central bore and electrically conductive antenna elements within the tubular wall, and with the bore adapted to function as the barrel of a firearm; audio electronics located within the cavity coupled with respect to the ear piece, the mouth piece, conductive elements, and the keys of the pad for allowing the system to function as a cellular telephone; a chamber for receiving a single bullet formed of a shell and a slug adjacent to the interior end of the bore; a striker element positioned on the side of the bullet remote from the antenna with a point adapted to strike the shell at the rear face of the bullet to discharge the bullet and propel the slug thereof outwardly therefrom through the bore; a coil spring on the side of the striker remote from the bullet to initiate movement of the striker element into contact with the shell; a first plate when activated adapted to release the spring to move the striker element and discharge the bullet; a second plate positionable between the striker element and the bullet to constitute a safety; primary electronic components within the housing including electronic elements coupled between the keypad and the first plate to allow the bullet to be discharged upon the holding of one key, preferably the star key and upon the depression of another key, preferably the three (3) key, the electronic components also including secondary electronic elements coupled between the key pad and the safety adapted to (A) retain the safety in a first safety orientation between the striker element and bullet upon the punching in of a preselected multi-digit number and (B) retain the safety in a second release orientation not between the striker element and bullet upon punching in a separate pre-selected number, preferably a multi-digit number.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are, of course, additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims attached.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of descriptions and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved electronic device with concealed firearm system which has all of the advantages of the prior art digital devices and firearms of known designs and configurations and none of the disadvantages.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved electronic device with concealed firearm system which may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
It is further object of the present invention to provide a new and improved electronic device with concealed firearm system which is of durable and reliable constructions.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved electronic device with concealed firearm system which is susceptible of a low cost of manufacture with regard to both materials and labor, and which accordingly is then susceptible of low prices of sale to the consuming public and/or government agencies, thereby making such electronic device with concealed firearm system economically available to the buying public including governmental agencies.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide an electronic device with concealed firearm system for providing personal protection when in an adverse circumstance to a user through the use of a firearm concealed in a device which does not look like a firearm.
Lastly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved electronic device with a concealed firearm. The device includes a housing having an interior face and an exterior face and a peripheral side wall there between and with a cavity therein. The housing has a plurality of buttons including a keypad and digital electronics. A tubular wall with a rigid central bore is adapted to function as the barrel of a firearm. The tubular wall has an interior end communicating with the cavity and an exterior end communicating with exterior of the housing. A chamber is provided for receiving a bullet formed of a shell and a slug adjacent to the interior end of the bore. A striker element is positioned on the end of the bullet with a point adapted to strike the shell at the rear face of the bullet to discharge the bullet and propel the slug thereof outwardly therefrom through the bore. An actuator is located on the side of the striker remote from the bullet to initiate movement of the striker element into contact with the shell. A mechanism, when activated, is adapted to release the actuator to move the striker element and discharge the bullet. A second mechanism is positionable in association with the striker element and the bullet to constitute a safety. Primary electronic components are provided within the housing including electronic elements coupled between at least one of the buttons and the first plate to allow the bullet to be discharged upon a first instruction from at least one of the buttons.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be had to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there is illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.